


Escaping the Unexpected

by WolfyNerd



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyNerd/pseuds/WolfyNerd
Summary: A Storm hit while the twins and their friends are on a small road trip, surrounded by nothing but trees and intoxicated the group decides to explore. The five of them stumble across a house in the middle of the woods, under the influence of alcohol, the group decides it would be a great idea to wait until the owners leave before breaking into the house. While everyone seems keen, Josie, even under the influence of alcohol, is hesitant know that this is a bad idea. Refusing to step foot in the house, Josie stays outside in the pouring rain to 'stand guard'. So, what will happen when one of the owners comes back to the house leaving Josie to distract the woman so her friends can escape?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter One

A small drop of water shattered against the concert road while the skies darkened. Fully fat clouds that resembles a soaking wet tea towel that's dripping drops of water on the earth with no mercy. There's no wind, however, in anyone's right mind that would be the heavens trying to spare the people of too much pain but that didn't mean the air isn't deathly cold. In the distance, a tall beautiful old house with an old bright yellow door, looms in the distance like a large shadow that's ready to ponce on anyone who's passes by. A large dark oak decking raps around the front of the house leading into a large spacious drive way that is already accompanied with one light blue Hillman Minx and a pure black Toyota RAV4 Hybrid. It is clear to see that the people who live here are rich by their cars and the large spacious land behind the house. Suddenly, the yellow door bashes open with a tall lanky man who gracefully moves towards the black car. The rain soaks the man completely, leaving a mop of soggy black hair on his head and a see through white shirt. While a small woman trails behind the man with beautiful rosy red locks that's was held up in a messy bun on top of her head. The woman leaned up to the man to kiss his check before she made her way towards the light blue car. Both of the cars pulled from the drive before finally heading in different directions.   
But what the two failed to notice is the multiple pair of eyes watching them from a far. 

"Come on, this is are best chance to get in." Ryan, a tall lanky boy whispers quietly while he clings onto the girls shoulders to keep him stable. His green eyes wide and alerted for anything to happen round the group. 

A choir of grunts travelled around the group, agreeing with the boy. The group consisted of a small number of members; stumbling on their feet while wide crazy eyes looking around frantically, looking for trouble. Before anyone could make a move towards the unknow owner of the house, a voice speaks up.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." MG slurs, hesitation echoing in his voice. 

"MG's right, this is basically breaking an entry." 

"Relax Jo, you need to learn how to have some fun." Josie's heart flutters in a horrible twisted way at Ryan's words. Deep down she knew he didn't mean any harm but there's a harsh bite in his voice. Flashing a tight small smile while everyone stumbles towards the yellow door leaving the brunette girl behind. 

"Right." Josie softly whispers to herself before quickly making her way to join the others. 

Everyone stands firmly in front of the yellow door, nobody making a move to open the door. A shivers snakes it down Josie's spin, leaving the girl with a strange bitter taste in her mouth. She ignored the felling while her brain made the excuse that she was cold because of the rain and wind. Noticing nobody taking charge, Ryan shoves his way to stand directly in front of the strangers yellow door, kneeling with fumbling figures he pulls out a small leather bounded bag from his coat pocked. Opening it up to reveal a set of tools to help unpick the lock. Lizzie and Jade stood, towering over him in hopes to keep prying eyes away from what was happening while Josie body curls around MG's in hope to warm up. The pounding of the rain causes a slight headache to form in Josie's head, this is a bad idea. What if they get caught and the police get involves or worst her dad is called. It doesn't help that an hour ago, everyone was consuming alcohol like oxygen until they all stumbled upon this house deserted in the middle of nothing but trees for miles. 

A sudden click echo's in the thick foggy air. 

"Told you I could do it..." The yellow door is gently pushes open while a huge smug grin presses against Ryan's lips, the arrogance laced in his voice makes Josie grimace in reply. 

Exhausted and now frustrated, Lizzie struts pass the boy who is still kneeling in front of the now open door, Ryan slow trailing after Lizzie. The two turn to stare at the vampire's and the other twin, who's eyes seem to be focused on something else.

"Me and MG cant enter. Go head and we will wait for you." Before the blonde vampire could finish, Josie steps forward to enter the house but because of how numb her legs are, she falls forward into Jades back. Causing the girl to stumble into the house. Shocked, everyone stood paralysed. However, the shock diminish into large belly laughter. Apparently, more drunk then they thought they were apart from Josie whos crumpling in the cold. 

"Oh, I guess we can enter then." 

Noticing that someone still hasn't entered.

"You coming, Jo." Lizzies voice softens causing a nice calming warmth to spread through Josie's veins. Hesitation drawing on her face while her eyes shameless stare the strangers house up and down. This felt wrong, it is wrong. She didn't want to do this but trying to convince drunk teenagers not to do something while being under the influence of alcohol herself is nearly impossible. Lizzie quickly take notice making her open her mouth again. "How about you stand guard. Make sure the owners don't come back."

The idea brings some peace to Josie mind, generally confirming by nodding her head before she stalks off. Lizzies face scrunches up confused on where her twin but she too drunk to care. So, the blonde stumbles away to explore the house.   
Josie wondered around aimlessly, the alcohol still fresh in her system making her vision slightly fuzzy. Lizzie was the one with the great idea of the two of them taking a road trip, bursting open the twins door Josie was comfortably on her bed reading some book she found in the library. Soon the idea of a road trip got around to the twins friends, all tagging along with out an invitation but the two different mind. It took great convincing toward the twins dad, the headmaster, to let this road trip to happen. After much begging and promises to be careful, Alaric let his two daughters and three of his students go. Two days have passed since the group of friends departed from the supernatural school. 

A small vibration in Josie back pocket caught her attention. With numb shaking figures, she gets her phone out to look at how is ring her. 

"Hey, dad." 

"Hey, sweetheart. How the trip going?" 

"Oh...yeah everything is good..." Josie voice shakes a little, if their dad knew they have been drinking he would come and find them only to drag them all back to the school. "What about you? How are things over there?"

"...There okay." 

The slight hesitation in Alaric's voice makes Josie panic.

"What's wrong? Is the school okay? Is there anoth-" Before Josie could splutter anything else, a booming voice on the other line of the phone stops her.

"Josie, everything is fine but word has it that there's a new vampire in Mystic Falls but there's a new monster at school. Me, Kaleb and Dorian are trying to stop it." 

"Meaning you can't go to Mystic Falls."

"Meaning I can't go to Mystic Falls." Alaric signs in exhaustion. Josie could picture her farther slummed in his office chair with hundreds of books surrounding him, with Dorian and Kelab in the background reading, searching for answers

"Well, we're not far from Mystic Falls..." She let the information linger in the silence for a few seconds. "Maybe we could go."   
Josie knew what would happen, 'no, it's to dangerous.' and that would be end of conversation but the next few words that whisper in her ear shocks her. 

"...okay, but you have to be careful there's some vampire going around turning innocent people." Alaric's voice comes out soft.  
Josie opened her mouth to speak but soon snaps it shut when she see's a familiar car pulling up into the houses driveway. Her eyes double in size and her hands start to shake.

"...hey, dad I've got to go." 

Cutting the phone off before Alaric could say anything. Josie eyes stays glued on watching the woman step out of her car to make her way up to her house. The rain prevent Josie from seeing the woman clearly. In a moment of peace, Josie simple watch the woman until she disappeared behind the yellow door. Josie quickly dials Lizzie's number, thanking the gods for her picking up so quickly.

"Hey, babe." Lizzie giggles through the line.

"Lizzie, listen to me very carefully. Is every one with you?" 

"Yep, we're all here." Lizzie quickly answers without a care. "You know Josie, this blonde woman looks way to pretty to be with this little froggy. 

Josie's nose scrunches up and her eyebrows dip in confusion, however, before she could ask what the hell Lizzie is going on about a screaks in the background cuts her off. 

"Do not hurt mister froggy's feelings Lizzie. You should know better!" The voice sounds like Ryan's but Josie really couldn't focus on that right now. 

"Oh, go and play with a squeaky toy, were-puppy." Lizzie grunted, forgetting all about Josie who's trying desperately to not face palm. 

Breath in, breathe out and repeat.

"Lizzie, focus! You need to get out. One of the owners is home." Panic is clearly laced in her voice. 

At first, Josie heard nothing but heavy breathes on the other line. She pulls back to check if the phone was still connected, it is? 

"Shit...one of the owners is back..." Lizzie whispers to one of the others is what Josie assumes.

The line cut before anything else is said. 

Unconsciously, Josie's feet started to move and before she knew what was happening, stopping to be face to face with the yellow door. She hesitantly bring her fist down on the yellow door swiftly three times. Josie's heart echo loudly in her head, banging in her ears and her throat tightens but before Josie could run away the door swiftly pulls open. 

The woman who opened the door was simple beautiful, with stormy blue eyes that travelled up and down Josie's body. Josie desperately wanted to question why the woman's auburn hair is dry, wasn't she just in the rain a few seconds ago. Even her clothes are dry. Blood red top with a tight pair of pitch black jeans and a short black leather jacket that fit perfectly on the woman. While the woman in front of Josie looked stunning, the same couldn't be said for Josie; with light blue jeans that have darken with the rain and a multiple stripy long sleeve jumper that is completely soaked, acting as another layer to Josie's skin. Josie's dark brunette locks sticks to her face and neck making her shifted awkwardly trying to peal the clothes of like a layer of skin.

The woman would never admit it but the girl in front of her looks absolutely adorable with cute pouting lips and doe brown eyes. Josie's breathe hitches and by the smirk now gracing the strangers lips Josie knew the woman heard her, even with the sound of the drumming rain behind her. A perfect plucked eyebrow raises up like a silent challenge, challenging Josie to speak.

"Hello." Josie's shoulders slum and the words comes out breathy, a coy smile gracing her lips. 

"Hi." The woman's voice is delightfully soft and angelic.

An awkward silence filled the air between the two strangers. One who didn't know what to do and the other refuses to move her gaze no matter what. Josie entered her own head, coming up with multiple of different way on how to approach the woman. So lost in her head she flinches when the stranger voice suddenly booms out. 

"Is there something I can help you with?" 

"Water." The woman could she the doe eye girl inwardly cringe.

Josie so desperately for the ground to swallow her up.

"...water?..." 

Josie watches as the woman's eyes her soaking wet clothes before moving her to the massive amount of rain falling to the ground and back to look at Josie once again. Her face showed no emotion so Josie had know idea if the woman was considering on letting her in. She's supposed to be helping get her friends out of the house so why is she willingly asking to venture into the lions den. 

Without saying anything, the woman moves from blocking the door making enough room for Josie to walk by. And Josie did, hesitantly as if one wrong move and something bad will happen. Now that she's in side, the door bangs shut loudly creating a horrible echo. Silently, Josie follows the woman into a Kitching. Grabbing a class the woman fills it to the brim of water and hands it over towards the brunette while Josie leans against the counter. The woman's back faces the door and her front is directed towards Josie. Josie could feel the woman eyeing her up and down.

"You must be freezing, strip down and I'll be back." 

"W-what!"

The woman easily moves to stand impossibly close in front of the stunned brunette, trapping the girl against the Kitching counter, who has a red painting her cheeks. Josie skin burns at how close the woman is but she makes it clear not to touch Josie.

"Your....dripping. Strip and I'll go and get you some dry clothes."

The woman makes her way towards the door but stops and tosses her head to the side to look at the blushing girl, "I'm Hope by the way."

After that the woman swiftly leave Josie alone. Signing, what could go wrong? Josie strips but leaves her underwear on. She starts to sip on the glass of water while waiting for Hope to come back. Hope returns with a red hoodie and a pair of mans grey joggers but she pauses, her eyes looks Josie up and down with a look Josie can't understand. She calmly places the clothes on the table. Silently, Josie changes into the new clothes Hope have provided for her, making an outstanding amount of effort to avoid the woman's eyes. 

"Thank you for the water."

Hope nods her head about to reply but is interrupted by a buzzing noise. Josie quickly pulled her phone out only to see a message from her sister explain how she 'can't find her' and 'everyone got out of the house okay.'

"Err, I have to go but thank you again for the water." 

"Okay, I'll walk you out."

They both make their way towards the yellow door in silence. Before Josie could completely walk away, Hope's voice reaches her ears.

"See you around, sweetheart." Hope voice was low and teasing as if she knew something Josie didn't. But before Josie could question her any further the door slams shut again. 


	2. Chapter Two

The group were about an hour away until they reach their destination, Mystic Falls. Really, it's no surprise that someone in Mystic Falls got turned into a vampire but what Josie couldn't shake off the feeling of an unknow gloom leaning on her shoulders. Like something is wrong, something bad is going to happen. But considering Josie always has a moment of panic when either her family or friends are put in danger. Ryan lays passed out behind the passengers seat, due to the fact he drove the night shift, head leaning against Jades comfortable. The girl is also a sleep with her head on top of Ryan's. From far away anyone would think they were a couple but they couldn't be more wrong. The two were like cats and dogs, they hate each other and apparently only get along when they are passed out cold. Lizzie sits next to Jade staring out the window, lost in thought while MG was driving with Josie in the passenger seat staring at the open map on her thighs. Two days have passed by and Josie has now forgotten all about the strange encounter with Hope and her friends breaking into her house, now to busy worrying about the newly transformed vampire roaming free somewhere in Mystic Falls. The drive was a long one, thankful the storm has settled down so the roads have been easy on them. From what Alaric has gathered, the vampire is a young male with signs of being a ripper according to Elena he has been leaving piles of bodies in the streets not even trying to cover them up. Josie assumes that the vampire must of turned of their humanity if their leaving bodies around in public for anyone to find, either that or he simple doesn't care which just makes him even more dangerous. 

Josie moves her eyes to look outside the window just in time to catch a sign, 'Mystic Falls 30 minutes away.'

"Do you think he will be hot?" Lizzie suddenly blurts out causing Josie to jump in her seat. MG lets out a very rough rumble as he time desperately tries to hold in his laughter. 

"Who?" 

"The damsel in distress aka the vampire we've about to go all hero for." 

"Not trying to replace me are you?" He raises a teasing eyebrow know what Lizzie would say.

Lizzie scoffs, "Of course not, babe. I'm not asking for myself, anyway." 

"Oh, please no." Josie whines in protest. She recently just got out of a relationship a few months ago. They both agreed that the relationship wasn't working anymore so they both left on good terms with each other, however, apparently three months is to long. Lizzie made it her mission to set Josie up with anyone the blonde seems fit enough for her sister while Josie on the other hand really just wanted to focus on other things. She loves her sister especially with how much she has changed, caring more about Josie but not the part where Lizzie would come bouncing in her room with MG trailing behind her like a lost puppy only to look for a suitable partner for her.

"I don't know, Lizzie. Maybe, we could just try and help him?" The brunette shrugged not caring to really get into this conversation with her sister at the moment. 

"I think he will be." Mg chirps happily from the drivers seat. 

Both of the twin, in sync, turn to stare at the vampire with their mouths hanging open. Despite being Lizzie's little lost puppy, MG is also her partner in crime. But when it come to Josie's love life he would normally respectfully back down know Josie has know interest in dating. MG could feel both of the twins gaze burning into his skin, he would proudly admit that having both of the Salzman staring at the him terrified him a little bit. 

"Hey, just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I can't judge if a guy is attractive or not."

"So, you're gay?" Lizzie asks gently, making it clear that it's only a question.

"Babe I'm with you." 

"I know that, I'm just asking." Lizzie mumbles form the back of the car.

"Bisexual, then?" Josie asks.

"No, not that either." There's a slight teasing tone in MG's voice with a large dopy grin. He's enjoying this too much.

But before anything else could be questioned the car passes by the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign. The car carries on few a few more with no one talking, to tired from the journey here. MG slows the car to pull up on a random street; the street held loads of little shops and cafés. While MG pulls over, Lizzie elbows Jade in her side ribs making her jolt awake. But because of Jades sudden actions causes Ryan's head to smash against the window next to him, howling in pain the furies werewolf glares at the vampire. Before anything else could happen, MG speaks up.

"We're here guys." 

Swiftly all five teenagers jump out of the stuffy car, inhaling fresh oxygen into their lungs. Ryan and Jade mimic each other by stretching like two baby kittens, truly the two look adorably. Lizzie subconsciously moves closer towards MG, who's leaning his back onto the car, to lean against him. With out the two knowing Josie watches the action with a grin growing on her face. MG's being crushing on her sister for such a long time and Lizzie, well Lizzie is basically the girl everyone thinks who wants a 'badass bad boy' but they couldn't be more wrong. Josie knew Lizzie type is sweet and caring guys but most guys like this are often intimated by her. The two love birds have only been in a relationship for a month now and Josie couldn't be more proud. It feels only yesterday when Josie burst into the library looking for the vampire boy only to find him obsessing over a new comic book:

_"So, when are you going to ask my sister out?" Josie huffs out, slumming heavily on a chair in front of MG. The question was so blunt, MG had to do a double take just to be sure it was Jo who said it. She's never blunt with anyone._

_"I'm waiting."_

_One thing Josie loves about MG, and yes there are_ _multiple reasons why Josie loves MG, is that he's not afraid to admit his feeling. He turns back towards his comic book while Josie nose scrunches up cutely, looking like a bunny_ _._

_"Waiting for what?"_

_Shifting awkwardly in his seat, MG nods his head in the direction of he's crush. He hates to admit it but it hurts watching someone you like flirt with someone else, but he would never be the guy to get jealous. After all, he has no right to. Josie follows closely, making sure not to miss anything, only for her eyes to land on the two teenagers flirting, trying desperately not to cringe. Looking closer towards the boy, she couldn't place who he is and honestly, she makes the effort to know everyone in this school. He looks like a wolf, ruff mess brown hair and arrogantly talk, what Josie can hear is nothing, however, she assumes he's talking about himself with the amount of time he keeps pointing at himself and the large grin on him face. Oh and the way Lizzie lip is twitching; this only happens when she trying to stop herself from say something hurtful and by how quick Lizzie lip is twitching it clear that she about to explored any moment._

_"3" MG starts to count down, his voice devoid of any emotion while his eyes never move from the comic in his hands._

_"2"_

_"...1"_

_"And boom." Josie makes an motion of any bomb going off. She could slightly hear MG try and stifle his giggles._

_Lizzie eyes drifted off, wondering aimlessly around the library only to end up connect eyes with her sisters. Thanking the lord and ladies, she making her way towards the pair forgetting all about the boy she was trying to set Josie up with. She could literally feel her rage stewing inside of her, every god dam time this idiot opened his mouth Lizzie wanted so desperately to bat his head against the books shelf. But she couldn't, Lizzies being good by working on her rage and dislike for everyone apart from Josie and her friends. Lizzie finally makes her way to stand next to the table of were MG and Josie sat peacefully, however, before she could start ranting about Jake, who's now new name is dog breathe, she's forced to turn around. A large sweaty hand clutches to her arm._

_"Where you going hot stuff." Breathing hot and heavily on Lizzie's face making it very hard for her not to throw up._

_Everyone in the library went silent, enough that you could hear a pin drop and clatter on the floor. _Josie knew her sister could handle herself but she want so sure about the vampire seated in front of her, wanting as his hand curl up in anger. MG has always managed to keep control so witnessing he boy curl in on himself in attempt to keep himself calm, Josie starts to panic. But what happened next makes everyone gasp.__

_"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable..." Lizzie places her hand on his board chest._

_"Now, that's more like it sweetheart." A low growl is ignored in the background._

_"Like a coma." Lizzie yells while pushing on his chest violently making the stunned boy face turn an ugly red and for him to stumble back, releasing Lizzie's arm._

_"How dare you, do you know who I am, witch?"_

_"Oh honey, be thankful that it wasn't a punch..." The boy glare hardens at the blonde, "...but that would be considered animal abuse wouldn't it."_

_Lizzie tilts her head giving of a cute dumb blonde image, a huge innocent gracing beautifully on her lips. Students howl unnaturally in laughter only feeding the blondes ego. Being a kind person Josie giggles into her hand trying to cover it up while MG whistled with a huge dopy grin. The boy was beyond humiliated, his ego and representation being flattened and crushed in a mare of a few seconds by a stupid witch. Eyes turning yellow, he goes to grab the blonde witch but in a blink of an eye MG is in front of him with his hand clasped firmly against the boys throat._

_A furious growl silence the library, an cold unsettling tension fill the space. No one dared to more, noir blink and many were to scared to breathe._

_"Touch my girl and I'll rip you to shreds not even your own pack would be able to identify you..." MG had to breath through his nose to calm him down a little,"...a wise person will always make sure not to piss off a kind person because after all everyone knows monster will consume and destroy, they show their demons. But a kind person's demons are unpredictable and unknown."_

_"You don't have the guts, leach. After all your all lone, at least I have a pack behind me. What do you have?" The wolf taunts. Its a trap, MG knows it is because as soon as he attacks this wolf a pack will be after him. Wolves and vampires have always hated each other._

_"You good?"_

_Everyone moves their eyes towards the new voice that entered the library. Kelab stood at the entrance with no emotion on his face almost as if he couldn't be bothered for this today, hands in his trousers pockets looking straight at MG. Kelab is apart of the twins friend group but he graduated last year to then accept to help Alaric with running The Salvatore Boarding School and with the monsters. He mainly focused on the vampires, helping them control their thirst but he also convinced Alaric to let him do a self-defenses class for all three spices._

_Seeing this as his chance the wolf screams pathetical,_ _"No, he's trying to kill me!"_

_"Yeah, I'm good." MG drops his hand from the boys throat now completely calm._

_Kelab nods his head at MG taking a step back to leave, however, he didn't get very far when an irritating voice stops him. Lowing his head muttering, 'fuck sake,' to himself before facing the person._

_"So, that's it? Your not going to punish this leach for threating me!"_

_"How about this: leave or stay and I'll rip your head off for say leach."_

_Shocked the boy didn't move, he doesn't understand. His pack told him stories of vampire and witches but they only consists of wolves being better then them, vampire fearing wolves because of their venom and witches preferring wolves instead of vampires. But it's not like that here._

_"Scram, Now!" Kelab growl is twice as loud as MG's. The wolf knees shake, his expression is one of whos about to piss themselves. He all but runs out._

_Kelab follows behind most likely on his way to get a blood bag. The cold tension leaving with him, allowing everyone to calm down and return to what they were doing previously. The tension in MG's body completely evaporates into thin air, his shoulder slum in a relaxing position. MG turns around only to come face to face with two Salzman twins staring at him, sending mixed signals. Josie stays seated but she is leaning back on the chair, arms and legs cross with a huge smile. Josie is so proud of the boy and it shows in she affectionate smile that bring a grin to his own face. Like a child receiving their favorite sweet unexpectedly, a sense of warmth spreading in his veins. However, his expression quickly flattens as soon as he looks towards the blonde. Lizzie stands with her arm crossed and a blank face._

_"My girl?" A prefect eyebrows raises._

_MG's face is painted red while his eyes refuses to look at the blonde girl who took a small step forward, "I...I-I'm...w-w..."_

_Another step forward and a small giggling can be heard from Josie who's watching everything unfold as if it was her favorite television show._

_Another step._

_Another step. Lizzie stands face to face with MG close enough for the poor vampire to gulp when he feels Lizzie cute nose brushes against his skin. A ghostly fog cast over Lizzie eyes, disappearing inside of her head. It one of the things the twins do often so MG doesn't panic when he see Lizzie doing this, trying to wait patiently for the girl to come back but finds great difficulty when his eyes dip down towards Lizzies soft pink lips._

_"My girl...mmm....My girl..." The blonde mumbles tasting the word on her tongue before violently coming back._

_"...Y-you o-ok..."_

_"Mmm, I like it." Lizzie gazes up against him in the most lazes dopy grin she could must before leaning to lay a soft kiss to the boys corner lip, enjoy the way his breathe hitches._

_A clapping suddenly draw both of their attention away from each other to see Josie out of her seat clapping with a huge smile._

_"Mizzie?"_

Snapping back to reality, everyone is gathered trying the best way to find the lose vampire. They can't do a locator spell as Lizzie and Josie have nothing that belongs the vampire, plus they don't know who the vampire is either so they can't find a blood relative and cast a locator spell using their blood. Thankfully, the team arrived at day time which means it will be easier to catch the new transitioned vampire due to the fact that he shouldn't have a daylight ring. He will be hiding and while he does this one person will try and gather information of him, someone needs to find a trail or anywhere he been and finally someone needs to ask around to see if anyone has been in contact with him or they have seen anything. The plan quickly forms in Josie's head, pulling her phone out she sends a quick message, 'Hey Aunt Elena, I'm in Mystic Falls to hunt the vampire you told dad about down. I need to talk to you, can you meet me, now?'

Josie lifts her head, toning back into the conversation.

"How about we all split up? We will cover more ground and walking around in a big group isn't going to attract a vampire." Jade's question softly. 

"Good point, only someone stupid enough would feed off a group it's to risky. One could get away-" 

"Why would it matter if someone got away, no one would believe them anyway." Ryan shrugs sluggishly, he really could not be bothered to go hunt some vampire all he wanted to do was get drunk again. 

"A vampire hunter would." Both Jade and MG say that at the same time, remembering hearing about the horrible thing vampire hunters do to vampires. Some vampire hunter didn't kill their prey straight away, no sometimes hunters would have a secret place far away from cavillation so when the vampire would be torture no one would hear them scream. 

"Okay so MG and Lizzie will go search the woods, see if you can find any hidden bodies or any blood trails. Ryan and Jade, you two ask around to see if anyone has seen anything strange. Jade if you compel anyone be careful with your words vervain used in this town." Josie explains her plan to everyone making sure their all listening. 

"But that leaves you alone Jo." 

Before Josie could sooth Lizzies concern her phone vibrates in her hand indicating a new message. Quickly reading the message out loud for the whole group to hear, 'Hey, Kiddo. Meet me at Mystic-Grill in five minuets. It's better to meet in a public place just to be safe.' 

"What the hell, she's never in my eight-teen years of leaving called me kiddo. Omg, your her favorite." Lizzie whines like a child making MG coo at how adorable his girlfriend is. 

"Does it really matter?" Anyone could tell the boy was hesitant to ask the fuming blonde which prove to only receive a glare.

"It's whatever." She mumbles to her self, huffing the words out while she drags MG behind her. MG happily follows.

"Meet back here in an-" MG's words are cut of by the farther the couple gets making it difficult for Josie, especially because she doesn't have supernatural hearing, to hear the last part of his sentence.

Confused Josie turns toward the vampire and wolf only to catch empty space. Great they all left her, rolling her eyes Josie begins to make her journey towards the Mystic-Grill, with the help of google maps. On her way, Josie couldn't stop replay the text message form her Aunt. She's never call her 'kiddo' either, normally it was Damon Salvatore who came up with silly names to call them. Maybe the habit has rubbed off on Elena, this makes Josie shrugs not being to concern with it now.

Josie reaches the front door to the Mystic-Grill, pushing the door open with ease she finds it's exactly the way mum described. Her mum told her and Lizzie stories about the famous Mystic-Grill how it's the most popular hang out place because of the music and the food. Josie stopped in the middle of the room utterly confused looking around, maybe it isn't as popular as it was back then. The place was completely empty, there wasn't even anyone behind the counter. That familiar looming weight pressing down hard against her chest is back again. No, surely there's a reasonable explanation. Curiously, Josie runs her fingers gently against the surface of the bar before pulling back. No dust, no close down sign outside and the door wouldn't be open if the Grill was close for today. Somethings wrong.

"You look a little lost." 

The deep haunting voice whispers behind her back, slowly and Josie could she turns on her heel to face the owner of the horrible voice. 

"Maybe, I can help." He couldn't be older the thirteen. Josie mind instantly goes toward Pedro. 

"Or maybe I could help you." 

"Help me? I don't need help, miss." Twisting his neck in sick way to appear innocent. 

His eyes were huge black dots that bore horrible into Josie's soul making her skin to craw. Blonde messes hair sticks out in all directions obviously neglected form not being brushed but the closer Josie looks she can spot small dots of red mixed into the blonde. Sharp needle like fangs hang firmly in the boy upper mouth, both smothered in dark blood that's dripping down little red pearls. The boys chin is painted with a dark red, wet enough to drop onto his grey Tony Stark jumper that looked to be an extra size to what he is show it hags loosely. 

Slowly, desperately not to scare the boy, Josie raise's her hand for the boy to reach out and grab.

"There's a school with others like you." 

"Like me? But...What am I?" 

Honestly, she was at a lost for word. He would be the youngest vampire to enter the school. Most vampires at the school are older then all of the other students, some are in their thirty's, many are in their twenty's and the youngest vampire in the school are both MG and Jade being nineteen. So, this is completely new to her. How do you explain to a child that they were killed but came back as a monster. 

"A vampire." Josie breathes the words out waiting patiently for what to come. 

The only response Josie get is the boy tilting his head, so she tries a different approach. 

"I'm a witch..." A ring around Josie finger starts to glow, taking the magic she whispers a spell. 

Nothing happens straight away but slowly a glowing blue mist appears creating different shapes of animals. It reminds Josie of the spirt animal from the Harry Potter films. She learned the spell after first meeting Pedro, Josie remembers going to get a midnight snack only to hear the cries of a child. It was his first night here and he couldn't sleep to afraid of the dark. So, Josie taught him to do this spell anytime he was scared. 

One of Josie's hand is still out for the boy while he watches the animals in pure enjoyment. Josie and the boys eyes connect, he's eyes turning into a beautiful pair of green eyes, before he reaches to grab Josie's out stretched hand. 

The boy fell towards the ground violently making Josie snap her eyes up.

"Hello, sweetheart."


	3. Chapter Three

"Hello, sweetheart."

Blood drips from the heart that's held loosely in the hands of the owners voice. Josie, still kneels on the ground, eyes widen in pure horror. She couldn't take her eyes off of the boys body, slummed on the floor. He was only a child, Josie keeps replaying the word in her head. Slowly the brunette raises her body up to stand to her full height again. Honestly, the words haven't even registered in her head, focusing hard enough Josie could see the boys skin turning a sickly grey with veins appearing. A numbness starts to spread across her chest. Taking a shake breath in Josie finds the strength within herself to pride her eyes to look at the owner of the voice. 

Stormy blue meets a pools of brown.

"....Hope?" Josie scrunches her eyebrows, confused.

Hope took a great deal of pleasure watching Josie's eyes widen in shock, a warm twisting feeling erupts in her stomach when she realises that the brunette remembers her name. The dead heart in Hope's hand starts to become a cold and the blood starts to become stinky, she grimace; scrunching up her nose in disgust Hope effortless disregards the heart by letting it slow roll out off her hand to smack against the hard surface of the floor. Knowing Josie eyes are watching her. The tension in the room suddenly turns cold when Hope flicks her eyes towards the brunette, loving it when Josie's breathing starts to become shallow.

Hope steps over the body on the floor making her way closer towards Josie like a predator. Smirking loosely when Josie take a step back to get away. Josie oddly feels like she's playing the role of the scared little bunny while Hope is the terrifying wolf. One that wants to rip her to shreds. Words couldn't escape from Josie's throat trapped like a prisoner while a predatory look passes across Hopes face. 

Before Hope could blink, she's thrown across the room by an invisible force. Landing awkwardly, her head crashes against the floor making her winces as a ring starts in her ears. Her back colliding with a table, soon after a burning feeling appears in her stomach but from the force of being thrown Hope struggles to focus. Faintly, she thinks she can hear the sound of footstep echoing further and further away from her. Hope quickly comes back to her senses, the ringing in her ears stop making her release a pleasurable sign; honestly, she quite impress with the girl being able to catch her of guard. Gain her strength back, hope stand up, eyes swiftly observing the large piece of wood to be sticking at off her stomach. Hope makes quick work with pulling it out to throw the piece of wood down on the ground. 

Her eyes swerve around the room before locking onto the exist. 

And the game has officially begun. 

Josie could feel her legs starting to ache with little pain, lungs burning to the point where she practically gasping for fresh oxygen. She couldn't believe it, the woman whos house her friends and sister broke into literally just killed someone in front of her like nothing. A sudden thought enters her mind, Elena sent her a text to meet her there but the new vampires showed up instead. What if she's hurt.   
She quickly turns her head around to check if she being followed, knowing fall well that it was a bad idea considering this how most characters die in films; 'but this isn't a film.' She had to reassure herself. 

Josie body smashes against something hard but she had no time to look at what it is when she is violently thrown against a wall. Gasping at the erupting pain in her back desperately clawing at the loose hand on her neck. Not strangling her but enough force to keep her prisoned against the hard surface of the wall. 

"Hello, again sweetheart." Hope watch, a sick pleasure twisted in her stomach when a glint of fear glosses over in the brunette eyes. "Oh, no need to worry yourself dear, you're rather much too valuable to me alive then you are dead."

"What do want with me?" She hates how her voice comes out so weak, Hope on the other hand craved in it. 

The girls were compressed together, huddled out of sight with Hope pinning Josie against a hard brick surface. No one payed any attention to them and Josie didn't know if she was thankful or annoyed. She watches Hope's head tilts to the side as id she's considering what would happen if she answers her question. Getting annoyed with the tense silence, Josie tries to take a different approach. 

"Did you turn him?" Josie whispers, the boys dead face corrupts her mind once again.

"Who?"

This is the first time Josie has seen the girl with out either a smirk or a emotionless express, it kind of refreshing to know that Hope can express other emotion but on the other hand it terrifies her seeing how innocently cute the shorter girl looks.   
Something within Josie kind of snapped to were she wanted to scream at the girl but she managed to restrain herself. Gritting her teeth. 

"What..." A torturous smirk slowly makes its way onto Hope's lips. One that would cause the dead to cower beneath her. "...you mean Ethan?"

Josie face twist in disgust when she catches Hope teasing gaze, "He was a child!" 

"I needed away to lure you out." Hope answers honestly, voice devoid of an emotions.

Josie couldn't believe her ears, a sudden strong urge to throw up sticks with her. It's her fault, the boy died as bait. She screaming loud in her head desperate to realise it but her lips wouldn't let any sound escapes through her lips. Hope obverse carefully as Josie face constructs into different emotions, first outrage, anger and then falling to just pain. She couldn't compared why Josie emotion are so wild when she didn't even the know the boy so why is his death infecting her. 

"Josie!" 

Both of the girls move the eyes to the sound that echoed from the distance. Josie releases a relief sign when she spots Lizzie running like a lunatic towards her; she doesn't think she ever seen Lizzie run so fast in her life considering the girl had heels on. A huff of air rushes around her so when see goes to look at Hope she isn't too shocked when all she is met with is air. 

"Where the hell have you been, Josette?" Lizzies body smashes straight into her, trapping her body in a tight huge. Looking closely enough Josie could see the harsh pink rim around Lizzies eyes. 

"Why..." Josie stop herself cringing at the sound of her full name. The pain still lingering but the wild look in Lizzie's eyes convinces her to push it away. "....what's wrong?"

"We didn't find anything, so we went back to the car-" 

Josie's hold on her sister hand tighten when Lizzie's hand shaking becomes horrible uncomfortable; honestly, she has no idea what Lizzie is trying to tell her as Lizzie's voice is travelling faster then a speeding car. 

"-and, and we all decided to go and find you but...but we didn't find you." 

Josie cups Lizzies cheeks rubbing soothing slow circle trying to calm her sister down. "Lizzie I'm okay. Hey, hey look I'm okay" 

"We found something." Shakely whispers, Lizzie body relaxing at Josie touch. 

"Show me."

Timidly Lizzie realises her hold on Josie, scared that if she lets go Josie will disappear. Honestly, she should be used to the idea of her sister being in danger considering all the monsters that have a wired obsession with attacking the boarding school. But when Josie is in danger normally the super squad are right next to her so she not alone but this time she was and all Lizzies mind could was think of the worst. Lizzie grabs Josie by the wrist to drag her to where Josie was originally running from. 

Upon walking up to the Mystic-Grill building Josie felt like there was eyes on her, knowing who the cold ice eyes belong to she tries hard to hunt for them but her sight is immediately occlude when Lizzie drags her in the building. As soon as MG see the too girls enter he rushes to hug Josie, lightly making sure he doesn't crush her, before quickly moving to Lizzies side. Ryan and Jade stood towering over the dead vampire body, Jade holds a hand over her mouth so Josie assumes she's trying to stop the bile in the back of her throat while Ryan clenches his fist in an incontrollable fury. His eye flicker between green to yellow clearly struggling his battle of control. 

"So, I'm guessing this is the vampire we were suppose to find." 

"Yeah, he was." Josie whispers.

"Jo, what happened?" MG voice is soothing to Josie ears while everyone turn to face her. Confusion remolds onto her face, why is he asking her this?   
Seeing Josie confusion he explains; "You planned to meet Elena here." 

"She told me to meet her here..." Breathing softly while her eyes glazes over. "...but when I arrived it was only him. I convinced him to come with us back to the school but someone-" 

Josie choked on her words the scene replaying in her mind like a loop. A horrible reminder that she couldn't save him. Everyone new by the broken look in her eyes that someone came in a killed the vampire but they just didn't who would do this. No one new how to deal with this situation, the group have defeated monster and myths but this was no monster. No this was a child and somehow this was scarier then any beast or monster. 

Ryan's voice was barely hearable when he started to mumble to himself, however, the twins watch as both the vampires tense up. Of course hearing the boy with their supernatural hearing. The wolfs golden eyes refuses to move from the boys face. 

"What do you mean you know him?" Jade growls out, she didn't have the patience to deal mind game. Raising his voice, "He was in the family photos." 

"Family photos? What the hell are you rambling on about?" Lizzie shouts, finally bring Ryan's eyes away from the boys body.

"He lived in the house we broke into, Lizzie." 

A small silence settled into the air between them. No one had a clue on what to say. 

"But didn't Alaric say the...." MG voice trails off not being able to understand what the hell was going on.

"He was turned before we even broke in." Lizzie finishes what MG was trying to say while she leaned into the boy. Comfortably searching for easement in each others touch. 

The silence become uneasy, thick to the point it was uncomfortable. Ryan curled his hands into fists; he walked towards the blue door, for some reason every door in this house were all different colours, softly pushing the door open. A light blue walls with a creamy carpet; the room was filled with multiple action figures. Slowly, Ryan made his way around the room before stopping on what looked like a family photo. A tall lanky man with dashing forest eyes reflected a huge grin that match a much younger version of the man, the boy chest puffed out with pride his eyes bright. Standing close, curling her body into the lanky man stood a smiling blonde woman, one of her hands lays peacefully on her sons hand ruffling his hair like a child. What a perfect little family.

A voice snaps Ryan out of his memory lane.

"Lets bury him." 

~~~

It was two days later when the super squad arrived back at The Salvatore Boarding School, exhausted and discontented. Upon arrival, Jade disappeared to the Kitchen for some animal blood while Ryan vanished to find comfort with his pack and most likely craved to dissolve some of his frustration in the gym considering the full moon is in a couple of days. Lizzie brought it upon herself to inform Alaric and Kaleb on what has happened (obviously keeping out the part were they got drunk and broke into a random, maybe not so random house) and MG follows the girl like a small vulnerable puppy despite being a blood sucking Vampire. The information reaching Alaric's ears only frustrated the man further, already struggling with dealing with the consent monsters attacks he really didn't need to deal with the possibility of having a vampire hunter roaming about. Lizzie scoffed at that, ironic coming from a previous vampire hunter. While everyone went off, Josie couldn't be bothered to deal with anything so she slips away to hunt down her bed. Desperate for sleep to consumer. 

Josie stretches like a cat, satisficed when a series of cracks and pops realise from her body, she glances her eyes at the clock on the wall not at all surprise when she realise she been in the library reading for a few hours now. A week has passed by form the dreadful night of arriving back home and for the past week Josie couldn't keep her mind from drifting to the cold blue eyes. She knows she's being stupid for not telling anyone about the girl but every time she opened her mouth to spill everything her words would end up dissolving in her throat. 

One thought that plagued her was that Hope looked strangle familiar but she couldn't place her. A frustrated sign escapes her mouth while tosses her head back to groan. What is wrong with her?

"Jo, have you found anything yet?" 

Ah, yes the new monster of the week happens to be sitting in a small cage, stationed comfortable on a desk in the middle of the library. The cage was more like a small bird cage in Josie opinion, however, it's spelled to trap an small creature. Inside the cage a small ball of slime rolled around, perfectly innocuous and timid. 

Josie, Alaric, Kaleb, MG and Lizzie are all compressed in the library trying to find out how to eliminate this monster before it could harm anyone but they have been at this for hours. 

"Nothing important enough to tell us how to kill it." She closes her eyes, reliving them form a burning stinging. 

Noticing the tired looks around him, Kaleb realise a grunt before announcing, "I think we should call it a night." 

"I don't know-"

"Come on dad, it's not like it can go anywhere. Look its trapped. Plus, we've been at this for hours." Lizzie whines burring her head further into MG's shoulder who's been snoring for the last hour. 

Taking a deep breath, "Fine. We'll re-group tomorrow." He huffs out before his out the door.

The twins share a look know full well their father is heading to his office to drink. Kaleb catches the look but knows its better to not say anything remembering the first and last time he mentioned Alaric's drinking to the man. To exhausted to deal with this now, Josie raise to her feet before she make a dash towards her room. The last thing she hears is Lizzie asking Kaleb to help her take MG to his room and the boy agreeing when existing the library.

Josie shoulders slum, relaxing as soon as she steps foot in her room. Her and Lizzie used to share a room together about a month, however, they both agreed to separate for personal space. While, Josie loves her sister it nice to get time to just be by herself and Lizzie was the same in time as she struggled the most with the separation. But now Lizzie loves it, explaining how MG could stay over when every with out her having to worry about Josie. 

She makes quick work at stripping her clothes, heading towards the shower needing to feel hot water sprinkle against her back; smoothing her body from its aches and pains. Once done the girl dresses in a pair of white silky shorts matching with a white button up shirt with adorable dark pink spots on them; her brown hair casts beautifully down her collarbone now nice and dry from a spell. 

Josie flops down in enervation on her bed before her eyes crosses path with a piece of paper on her desk. Eyebrows dipping in confusion she reaches across to glue her eye to the page, she more then grateful that her desk is right next to her bed. She moves so her legs dangle off the side of her bed while her finger runs gently over the piece of paper. The words on the paper are foreign to Josie's eyes, what the hell is this? 

Pulling her hand back harshly when the paper slices at her finger, a whines echoing in her room. But before she could do anything her phone starts ringing violently. Reading the words, 'Elena' Josie scramble to pick it up straight away. She did receive a message form her explaining how 'she couldn't make it to Mystic-Grill as she was desperately need at work,' an hour after the whole incident with the vampire and Hope. 

"Hey, aunt Elena. Is everything okay?"

"You know you should really be more careful, little witch."

"Hope..." Josie whisper down the phone. 

"I need a favour." 

"And what makes you thing I'll do anything for you." Josie bites. 

"Well, I was trying to be polite but if that's how you want to play, then lets play." Hope voice is strangely light. "Light a candle, fill a cup with water and read the words on the piece of paper I gave you." Hope instructs.

"No." Josie shrugs her shoulders like a defiant teenager. 

"You know the blonde girl is quite pretty, mmm, I wouldn't what she would look like with a snapped neck or maybe I could steal her heart." Hope teases.

"You wouldn't do that!"

Josie could pitcher Hope smirking, "And why wouldn't I?"

"Because..." Josie trails off knowing Hope isn't bluffing, she watched as she ripped a child's heart out what to say she wont do it to Lizzie or herself. "Okay." She whimpers out pathetical.

Following the girl instructions, Josie gets up and sits on the floor legs crossed over. Three candles are set in a triangular shape with a glass of water in the middle, slowly Josie places her phone on speaker making sure Hope can hear everything before she starts to chant the words from the piece of paper. Chant after chant the candles flicker off while something clicks in Josie telling her the spell is completed. The spell only made her even more tired them she was before, trying hard not to close her eyes she picks the phone up and places it to her ear, speaker off. 

"Now, what?" She couldn't help but slur her words.

"Drink the water and go to bed, little witch." There's a strange emotion in Hopes voice that Josie can't place. 

And just like that the call ends. Tilting her head back Josie inhales the water like oxygen before melting it to her bed, sluggishly drowsing off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope this is okay, I'm trying to make this as interesting as I can.   
> Just curious, What do you guys think of season 3 of Legacies?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I'm sorry if it isn't very good. I enjoy writing and have been doing it for sometime now, however, I can never find the courage to post anything. I hope you enjoy!   
> Please, leave comments!


End file.
